


The Final Test

by dedicatedfollower467



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fallen Angels, Ficlet, Gen, Hell, Holy Water, Introspection, Missing Scene, Spoilers, i'm genuinely surprised but this fic CAN actually be read as gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dedicatedfollower467
Summary: This is it, Aziraphale thinks, as he watches the Archangel Michael enter, a clear decanter of what is obviously holy water in her hands.This is where I’ll find out for sure.





	The Final Test

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love the final episode of Good Omens, I love the bodyswap solution, it's awesome. And then I had the idea for this little ficlet.

_This is it_ , Aziraphale thinks, as he watches the Archangel Michael enter, a clear decanter of what is obviously holy water in her hands. _This is where I’ll find out for sure._

The idea goes that, in theory, he will be fine. Of course Hell would punish Crowley with holy water, and, as an angel, it should be no more harmful to Aziraphale than a pleasant bath, never mind that he looks like Crowley and his acting has apparently been convincing enough that the demons are none the wiser.

And if, conversely, Heaven is trying to destroy Aziraphale with Hellfire, well. Crowley survived driving the Bentley through the flaming wreckage that was once the M25. He will be just fine, too.

But Aziraphale can’t help the bubble of anxiety that sparks in his chest, as he watches the clear liquid splash into that tub. Holy water won’t, _can’t_ , hurt an angel, of course.

The question is, is Aziraphale still an angel? Or has his involvement in recent events caused him to… Fall?

Aziraphale doesn’t _feel_ like he’s Fallen. He thinks that if he has, he should in some way know already. But then, he has spent such a long time performing small temptations for Crowley here and there, and he knows he is prone to Sloth and Gluttony, and now he has defied the very orders of Heaven itself and really… would he even notice, if he had not so much Fallen as… Sauntered Vaguely Downwards?

Crowley is Fallen. Presumably he knows what it feels like to Fall. But then, he Fell with Satan and the others right at the very Beginning, and if Aziraphale has Fallen it would have been long, long after that, and it’s entirely possible that Falling after the First Fall works a little differently.

And anyway, Crowley isn’t here, and Aziraphale didn’t think to ask before they got kidnapped. He’s not sure he would have asked even if he _had_ thought of it - he’s never brought up Falling to Crowley before, and he doesn’t think the demon much likes to talk about it.

Deep down, Aziraphale really, truly believes that God is on their side - his and Crowley’s and humanity’s, that is. He doesn’t think that wanting to protect humans and trying to avert the Apocalypse is really against Her wishes at all, and what’s more, he doesn’t feel that anything he’s done while down on earth has really, in the grand scheme of things, been all _that_ bad.

If his hunch is right, he’s still an angel, and this is going to be a quick dip in a pleasantly cool bath.

If he’s wrong, then he’s going to burn.

Well, there’s nothing quite like a trial by fire to discover that kind of thing, now is there?


End file.
